


[PODFIC] Corner

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [7]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Buckle Up Kids We're Going To The Feels Place, Gen, Hallucinations, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: Corner: An inside corner of rock, the opposite to an arête  “Boss, boss,” somebody murmurs, a point of calm and a broad, calloused, cool hand cupping her face. “It’s just us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504848) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



**Corner**

Length: 7.05 minutes

[Download it here (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/jlfcw/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BPrimarybufferpanel%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BBonehandledknife%2Band%2BPBP%2B-%2BCorner%2B-%2Bpart%2B7%2Bof%2BThe%2BMountains%2BAre%2BThe%2BSame.mp3)

Or listen it right here:

 


End file.
